eywaspandorafandomcom-20200213-history
Unil'way
Appearance Unil'way is average as far as Na'vi go. She is neither tall nor short, stunning or ugly. She is simply average. She is slender and lithe, with muscular thighs from spending nearly all her time in the air atop her Ikran, Rim'txum. Her gait is a purposeful, loping stride, similar to that of a feline's- she is a hunter born and bred, and ever her stride is reminiscent of that fact. Her eyes are a bright charteuse, large and wide, with thick lashes, and are always surveying their surrounding from under her brow as though she were not looking at things or people, but rather sizing them up. Her generous mouth is often pursed in thought or curled in an easy going smirk. Her face is lean and almost androgynous, like the overall build of her body- if one doesn't know her personally, they would have difficulty discerning her gender from a distance- if they see her at all, that is! Her skin is a shade darker than the average sky blue skin of the Na'vi (Think true blue/non-photo blue for you prismacolor users), her hair is a dark blue black, falling to her shoulders, and she always has at least two feathers in her hair, one red and one yellow, along with red and yellow beads braided into her hair. Her queue is covered by a knee length braid that she often drapes over her shoulder. Her most striking features are her scars- she has four scars on each shoulder from when she bonded with Rim'txum; a scar on her forehead from when Rim'txum snapped at her; three huge claw like scars on her back, and two on her left thigh from when she became cocky and thought she could out-maneuver a Palulukan. She wears little no covering clothing, always has her spear and bow on her at all times, but loves to adorn her arms legs and tail with jewelry she makes from the bones of her kills. Personality Unil'way is a hunter fist and foremost. She is always alert, always observant. She watches, observes, examines. It is her nature. She is normally quiet on her own, talking only to Rim'txum, but amongst her people, she is loud, uproarious, easy going, and sometimes a but crude and raucous. She acts more like a male than a female amongst her people, and prefers to socialize with males more than females. She is also fiercely competitive, and is always trying to prove she can do anything. She sticks to her tasks dauntingly, and is a ruthless hunter- once she has the trail on her prey, she will not stop until she has captured or killed it. She is a hard worker and refuses to let anyone pull her weight for her, even if she is injured or sick- she's thick headed and stubborn. All the loud raucous behaviour aside, she has a quieter side that not many see or know of, save her Ikran- she enjoys communing with Eywa and her own form of personal expression to show praise to Eywa is by singing, and those close enough to her- which are few- would know that her only truly feminine trait is her sweet and clear singing voice. Early History Unil'way seemed that she was born to be a hunter, for even at a young age, she would stalk and capture (even try to tame) random animals, with little to no regard to her own safety- a particularly bad trait, as she once brought home a viperwolf pup, much to her parents' dismay. At the age of four, the ikran of Unil'way's mother passed away. Having a close bond with her ikran- like the majority of their family- her mother passed away from a broken heart at the loss of her beloved ikran. Heartbroken, and thinking her mother had left her-too young to understand her mother was gone forever- Unil'way fled into the woods to search for her mother. There, she was discovered by a female palulukan who was grieving as well. Another female had challenged her for her territory, threatening the lives of her pups. Rather than let the female- a larger palulukan- have the satisfaction of killing her young, and unable to make the choice of which pup to spare over the others, the desperate mother turned her jaws on her own pups. Her mate had turned on her, and defending herself, she killed her mate as well. Her anger fueled her to victory over the challenging female, but her family was still gone. Alone and beside herself with grief, she found a kindred spirit in the young Na'vi girl, and taking pity on her, she took her to her den. She cared for Unil'way for nearly half a year before realizing that she needed to be with her kind. Taking her home was difficult- Unil'way had started calling her Sa'nu, a name she answered to happily. The trauma of being separated from Sa'nu made the young Na'vi repress the memories, and she soon forgot about the palulukan that had nurtured her. Despite that, Sa'nu continued to be a faithful guardian shadow, watching over her adoptive daughter. Unil'way grew to be a skilled hunter, and after her final hunt to prove her readiness, she was given the chance to bond with an Ikran. The first Ikran she laid eyes on, a venomous yellow female, immediately lunged at her and seized her by the shoulders, attempting to toss her off the cliffs. Unil'way managed to worm her way out of the Ikran's grip(losing a lot of skin and some muscle in the process) by swinging her feet up and kicking the banshee in the chest, then leapt atop her to bind her mouth. After almost five minutes of struggling, she made Tsahaylu, and the two simply stared at each other. Unil'way immediately named her Rim'txum (Yellow Poison) and the two took off in a flawless and effortless first flight. Rim'txum is her closest friend and the two are fiercely protective of each other- Rim even fought off a palulukan the two encountered during a hunt, leaving a scar on the thanator's brow. When the Tawtute-the Sky people- came, she was wary, and never interacted with them- she refused to. She watched them quietly, silently as they explored Pandora. She learned English- reluctantly- from other members in her clan, but she only did so to learn something new. She had no desire to interact with the Tawtute; she felt they were up to no good, and her gut told her nothing good would come from them. After the destruction of Hometree, she was filled with rage- at the Tawtute, and at those who had allowed them to stay so long- she felt it was their fault the humans had become greedy enough to destroy their world. She became bitter towards the Omaticaya, and out of her grief for the destruction of Hometree, she swore she wouldn't have anything to do with them. However, her hatred for the humans won out over her grudges, and she took to the air with Rim'txum when the call to arms was sounded, and she personally took out as many humans as she could, thrilling in the kill, almost to the point where she scared herself in the delight she found in taking lives of sentient beings. Horrified and disgusted with herself, she fled the battle, only returning home once she had reconciled with what she done. She now tries to be a good provider and will extend help to whoever would ask, trying to atone for her wrongs. Current Events After the departure of the RDA's main forces from Pandora, Unil'way spent time brooding on her actions during the war, spurred by the departure of her brother, Unil'tsyal. She relented that she needed to repent for the bloodshed she had caused. During a routine hunt, Unil'way came face to face with a palulukan, and in her fear, she fled. She ran into- quite literally- a Dream Walker, Theo Garland. They made their way up a tree and escaped the thanator, who was quite angry at both of them. While waiting for the Fear to leave, they got to know each other, and eventually, Unil'way got tired of waiting, and called Rim'Txum to her, and gave Theo a ride back to the rebel base. Later, Unil'way confronted Amanti, asking her about the palulukan, for she was certain she'd had a run in with the same one before- she'd seen the scar on its brow that marked it as the same one she'd run into with Rim during a hunt. The two women talked to the Tsahik, who told them the palulukan was a female, and that Unil'way needed to listen to her. It was also then that Amanti revealed to Unil'way that she was a Palulukan Makto. Unil'way was shocked, but did not condemn her friend. It was found out that the thanator's pups had been taken by the RDA, and she implored them for their help- she trusted Unil'way and begged her help. Unil'way was still uncertain as to why the palulukan was so trusting of her, but she agreed. She and Amanti later found the pups in a hidden- and abandoned- base in the Grasslands. Unil'way took on the task of being Theo's mentor and teacher, teaching him in the ways of the hunt and the Tipani. With her tutelage, Theo achieved his hunt, and was only a few steps from becoming a member of the Tipani tribe. They grew close over the months, becoming great friends, and it wasn't until Theo volunteered to take Merton's place that Unil'way realized she had fallen in love with him. When she helped Theo escape, she only further realized how much he meant to her- when she almost lost him to serious wounds, and she swore she wouldn't live without him. When the Kitwin disease ravaged Pandora, Unil'way fell ill, and fearing for the safety of her clan, she fled Tipani territory. When she returned, she discovered Theo had been labeled as a traitor for not wanting to fight on the front lines, wanting to spare lives of human and Na'vi. She told Theo she would appeal to Amanti, and she and Theo agreed to meet by the river in three days- three days that turned into nine months. Unil'way and Rim were flying by the territory of the Ikran Clan, where one of Rim's sisters lived. On their way home, near the edge of the Ikran Clan's land, she and Rim were attacked by a Toruk. Rim fought off the Toruk to keep it from eating Unil'way, and they crashed to the ground. Rim died from the impact. Pinned beneath Rim's lifeless body, and disabled with a torn calf muscle, Unil'way would have been devoured- if not for Sa'nu. The palulukan defended the woman, driving the Toruk off- but not without receiving wounds of her own. Sa'nu took Unil'way to a cave, where she nursed her back to health. Unil'way was in a state of shock- she'd hit her head during the attack, and seeing Sa'nu when she opened her eyes had jarred her memories. She remembered how Sa'nu had cared for her when she was a child, why Sa'nu was named such, and why the mother thanator trusted her. The bond between the two intensified over the months of their long recovery, and to their amazement, without having to make the Bond, they were able to understand each other, hear each other's thoughts. They made their way back to Hometree, and were welcomed home with open arms. Unil'way is still reluctant to claim another ikran, but her place has always been in the skies, and she will eventually find another to carry her through the sky. For now, she splits her time between her clan, spending time with Amanti and Sa'nu, and the rest of her time is spent with Theo. She has made it a very poignant point to Amanti that should the Olo'eyktan deny her the right to see her lover, she will leave the Tipani clan for good. Category:Characters